An Office Affair
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: "Miles Edgeworth! How dare you attempt to catch me off guard with those fast hands!" "The gasp was all I needed to know you enjoyed being touched like that, you know." "Wipe that smug smile off of your face. . ." "I could, but I think it's more than necessary in this moment." "What are you implying?" "It turns you on."


Well. . .er. . .I know you all expect me to provide information as to how this story came to be. Sadly, I can't think of any possible way, it just happened. O _ o

I still have one on-going story, and yet this idea emerged into my brain whilst I was taking a break. The mental picture consisted of Miles and Franziska lip locking (which is a rather NICE mental picture of you ask me), and phoenix standing in the doorway looking totally stunned.

I must warn you, this will be short and right to the point. There's some subtle _**Miles X Franziska **_slipped in and flying not so much under the radar. . .if you're uncomfortable with that, then it's best to proceed with caution. Otherwise, this is MEANT to be funny – but I may fail. Or not. I shall let you be the judge of that.

_**DISCLAIMER: "Well, I don't see my name among the credits when I finish the games. That must imply I do not own the Ace Attorney series." - MasterMindOfFiction**_

* * *

An Office Affair

Written And Published By – MasterMindOfFiction

When you choose to have a career in law, you probably have expectations of the norm. Yeah, depending on which rank you fall into and what role you play. . .you're probably expecting nothing unusual.

'I must wake up at the most unholy hour possible and get this paperwork finished' – That's what one imagines the morning is like. That one is correct. . .but not entirely so. Of course there's boring things like that. Some people, however. . .some people find that every day gives an event that serves as a memorable highlight of strangeness – and will serve to be either a hilarious story to tell to one's therapist or will make for awesome nostalgia.

Especially when this aforementioned one is a defense attorney whom was wrapped up into yet another case, with yet another collection of days arriving in court and dealing with a certain whip-carrying prosecutor. And let's just assume this one's name is Phoenix Wright, or something.

Well, our tale officially begins inside of the big show-off building where this aforementioned whip-carrying prosecutor – among others whose names aren't relevant to this tale – works. But it doesn't take place in her office, oh God Phoenix didn't know if he could have the backbone needed to set foot in there without her permission.

Even if she gave permission, she would probably have those icy blue eyes locked on him the whole time and make him feel like he was under a giant spotlight trying to figure out the secret code to save the universe in ten seconds. . .and in his undergarments.

He needed to make a mental note to stop finding Franziska intimidating sometimes. Then again, that was the effect she intended to have on people – so maybe he shouldn't attempt such a thing or face the consequences.

Setting all of this aside, Phoenix was here of all places because there was someone he needed to receive information from. The details of this case are kind of long and go on and on, we would mention it. . .but it doesn't have much relevance right now. Everyone was on the second day of the trial, however. And that's all that needs to be said at the moment.

He needed to speak with Miles Edgeworth of all people. Seeing as he wasn't the prosecutor for this one, Phoenix assumed he wouldn't feel so strangely about approaching him for whatever he knew about why the defendant and the previous witness seemed to know each other well – surely he'd know due to the fact only recently the witness worked here as the unlucky dude who has to monitor the very lifeless floors of the building for 'suspicious activity' and then gave up the job.

To be honest, it's not hard to figure out why this young man gave up the job. . .oh, but that's irrelevant.

* * *

Phoenix managed to reach his office. He approached the door, putting on a smile hoping to seem charming and not a little worried of how he may reach to his inquiries.

But luckily, his smile was charming effortlessly. You'd think that he'd have people falling low and doing whatever the hell he wanted at first sight of it. Phoenix often questioned why it never helped him – but maybe that's irrelevant right now?

Phoenix raised his fist to the closed door and rapped a few times, loud enough to gain attention. He patiently waited for about forty seconds. . .and didn't receive any answer from Miles. He even pressed an ear to the door – he didn't hear any sounds of page-turning or lecturing Gumshoe.

Still, he didn't think that Miles had left. He was always in there at this time of the morning, unless he got sick or something and had to return home after a lot of intense persuasion from a very worried Gumshoe.

His job made him entitled_** to barge in uninvited**_.

But Phoenix would rather not spend twenty minutes being lectured by Miles for not being proper about it.

Out of the blue, he heard the crack of a whip. Phoenix immediately cringed and he threw himself backward, especially more so when he heard the voice of Franziska; "Why did you stop?!" She didn't sound very happy, her words were hostile and her tone was both baffled and angry.

Phoenix couldn't help being a little curious when he overheard Miles sighing as if troubled. He walked closer to the door and listened in.

"Fool! I was enjoying it until you broke away like that!" Another flinch-causing sound of her whip. And Miles gasping from the shock of being struck. "You're failing to keep me interested these days. . .would you mind explaining yourself?"

What the hell was she talking about? Phoenix couldn't help wondering, because Miles sounded like he was worn out and not very into life at the moment. While Franziska sounded like she was prepared to drop her whip and settle for giving someone a sucker punch or something.

But then another thought entered his mind. . .and Phoenix couldn't help letting his eyes widen as to wonder; why would Miles and Franziska sound like the aforementioned whilst being in the former's office with the door closed? Maybe he was being inappropriate with his theories, but still. . .

Out of seemingly nowhere, Miles began to reply to her frustration. "Franziska, I know that we're loosing something. I'm trying to recover it, but you aren't being cooperative." He sounded either prepared to go home and lie around in bed all day, or wanting to get something strong to drink.

"I'M not being cooperative? How can you say such foolish things like that?!" Oh, Franziska wasn't very calmed in that moment. By the sound of things, Phoenix assumed she flopped down on his desk and kicked it with her foot. "Miles Edgeworth, you are the one who needs to learn when to react properly. I am being as cooperative as I can, the way I stepped back and allowed you to be the one to initiate it was perfectly done!"

"For the record, I haven't done this often. I am convinced that 'perfection' isn't always needed, Franziska."

"The first few times are the ones that count! If you truly want to be with me, you must stop acting like a foolish fool and do this properly!"

"Hmm. . ."

"What has caused you to look so smug? Wipe that look off of your face, Miles Edgeworth! You cannot carry this out properly, you've no reason to look smug!"

"I was just thinking about how you claim to be doing this 'properly', and 'perfectly. But do you recall the last time we did it? I recall you doing all of the dominating and wouldn't even let me protest that you were not doing it right."

"Because you were not reacting when I gave signals. I recall removing some of my clothing and nestling against your body; all you did was give one minor glance and walk away."

"Yes, that is what happened. But you seem to have forgotten this: I was trying not to look because I was well aware that I always give in when I look more than once. If you're wondering why I'm not reacting excitedly, it has much to do with the fact you're dominating too often."

". . .I assume you don't understand that I am entitled to have the dominating position?"

"Franziska, you aren't automatically given it because you're more. . .intense. Wielding that whip doesn't help you either."

"Oh. . .I believe I know what the problem is now."

Phoenix couldn't beat the record for 'how long can I go without being stunned by what I am hearing'. His expression turned from curiosity to a priceless look of shock. The floodgates opened and a red shade began to rush into his cheeks.

For some reason – he blamed human nature, curse it – he just couldn't peel himself away from the door and give them some privacy. . .for whatever they were doing. . .

Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth, _**really**_? Well, the combination wouldn't be impossible. It did kind of seem logical from another perspective, and Phoenix felt like he could agree to that.

"(Well. . .I don't think I could reach the level of 'shipper'.)" Phoenix corrected in the mind, silently laughing nervously at the thought. "(If they're really into the concept, I guess I could be okay with it. But I have to admit that the relationship would be as I'm hearing it – I don't think Franziska could settle for traditional roles. Not that there is anything WRONG with that. . .ahem. . .)"

There was a brief moment where Franziska was overheard rising to her feet. And she began talking in that smug tone of hers that gave Phoenix bad memories of her father. . . "You have a sexist perspective of the situation, Miles Egeworth. You can't live with the fact that there are a lot of women who are not going to lie down when instructed and don't always have open legs."

"Sexist?! Where. . .where could that idea come from?"

"I can see you weren't expecting that. Well, allow me to explain: you previously stated you don't find my dominating tendencies to be pleasuring, that's all the background I need."

This was so wrong. . .he knew he shouldn't be listening.

But Phoenix just shoved his ear closer to the door, straining it and trying to hear even the slightest breath that was taken.

Ahem, of course he would feel ashamed of this tomorrow. . ._**tomorrow**_. . .

After a few moments of silence, Miles began to speak again. His tone was now normal, low but certainly full in the smug type of confidence as if he pointed out a crucial point. "There's one problem to your thoughts: I never ADMITTED to that. And I can't admit something that isn't true."

Ah, there was that sound of Franziska readying the whip. Phoenix totally missed that. "Foolish fool! If you don't admit it sooner or later, I'll have no choice but to end this foolish moment with-" Franziska's angry lecturing was cut short, when she suddenly gasped as if truly caught off guard.

Phoenix listened for any sound at all, he honestly was worried that something terrible happened to the perfection-obsessed prosecutor. Finally, he overheard. . .er. . .sounds. Like two people smacking into a rough surface and then the collision onto a soft couch or something. And the loudest sounds were rather pleasured ones.

You know; the pleasured sounds people make when they snog in _**every romance movie ever**_. They're loud and awkward. . .but they certainly make you feel hot after listening for a few seconds.

Phoenix's expression had drastically altered four times in those few moments. He originally looked very fascinated, then sly, then utterly mortified, and finally 'what the -Bleep-?' blank.

Strangely, he felt like he needed to take a really long shower. Unfortunately, he was overcome with mental imagery of the apparent couple getting intimate in his mind. Phoenix hated it when that happened. Not that this happened frequently – we SWEAR it doesn't.

For what seemed like forever, their alleged kiss carried on. Phoenix literally counted it with the time on his cell phone screen, he was stunned to realize this went on for _**one minute**_. One freaking minute, people! What is oxygen to them?! At long last, they must have separated because both sounded dramatically breathless and in need of paramedics. But we're probably exaggerating that a little.

Apparently, Franziska has superhuman lungs or something. Despite apparently breathless, she began speaking again. "Miles Edgeworth. . .what. . .what are you. . ."

Promptly, Miles began to carry on despite sounding a little shaky and unable to get breathing back in order. Yeah, that's what getting lost in a moment can do. "I. . .I don't think it's unappealing if you dominate. . .sometimes however, I feel like it's appropriate if I dominate."

"Well. . .do it. . ."

"So. . .you're finally. . .? You're finally convinced I can give you special treatment?"

"After that. . .hell yes."

Floor, meet head. Head, meet floor. That was just Phoenix internally prepping himself for the confrontation between the floor and his unresponsive head.

But that confrontation didn't happen yet. Briefly, there was yet another sound. . .like something being tossed through the air and smacking into the wall. Franziska's sharp cry of protest hinted to Phoenix that it must have been her trusty old whip. Her next words spoken in uncharacteristically shaky manner backed up the theory. . .

"W-w-w-what did you just do?! You foolish fool, how dare you. . .th-throw away my-"

"Franziska, the whip will not be needed for the upcoming affairs. You should relax and allow me to try something new. Hmm. . .I like that helpless look on your face."

"Don't look so seduced, Miles Edgeworth! You act as though I-I-I'm not threatening enough without my whip."

"Unfortunately for me and everyone else you speak with, the whip will be back in your possession when we're finished. Be a good sport for once and get undressed."

"The same goes for you. I am not getting undressed until you do it first."

"Strange. . .didn't you previously rant about wanting to be the one to do everything first?"

"V-Von Karmas don't ALWAYS have to be first. Just get undressed, damn it. . ."

"No, I believe you should do it first. 'Ladies first' is something I have to follow."

"Miles Edgeworth! If you do not get undressed this instant, I will walk over there and do it MYSELF – and it's not going to be very lovingly when I almost break one of your limbs."

Oh God, it sounded like a violent bedroom scene in there. Threatening and not very lovingly, but still kind of hot in a strange point of view we'd rather not elaborate on. Suddenly, Phoenix no longer knew what he was listening to – he was torn between barging in anyway or leaving and pretending he heard nothing.

For some reason, he couldn't help shipping them so hard in this moment – especially more so when he could overhear some gasps and then what could have been those two falling back to the couch or something similar. There was a slight rustle, like. . .clothes being removed?

Phoenix was basically trying to fuse with the door, pressing an ear close and trying to pick up any kind of noise. . .something to give him context back. God knows that he needed it, he feared it died long ago. There was something about the following gasp of pleasure from Franziska, it sent the floodgates open and a red shade fell over his cheeks.

"Miles Edgeworth! How dare you attempt to catch _**me **_off guard with those fast hands!"

"The gasp was all I needed to know you enjoyed being touched like that, you know."

"Wipe that smug smile off of your face. . ."

"I could, but I think it's more than necessary in this moment."

"What are you implying?"

"It turns you on. Now, let's end words for a moment and focus on actions."

Well, Miles did mention he wanted to silence them and focus on actions. He apparently must have been doing that, because they stopped exchanging randomly. Phoenix didn't have to press himself uncomfortably against the door to know that he was overhearing. . .you know. . .pleasured and kissing sounds from the inside.

What is context? Why was he here in the first place? Phoenix wished he could grapple the answers, but he was simply left in the freaking dark. _**Those sounds**_. Really, the temperature in this building should not have been as majorly high as it felt.

He really should leave them alone for. . .that.

Okay feet, anytime now.

Freaking MOVE already, feet! Franziska and Miles would flip out if they knew he had been eavesdropping – especially Franziska!

"Aah!"

"Franziska, why did you jump back?"

"I don't know how you're capable of doing so, but I do know that my tongue can't handle going that far! Fool, you could have-"

"Sorry! I assumed you could handle it, after all. . .isn't your tongue more than prepared when we're in your bed?"

Context! Context was so badly wanted! Phoenix knew this was the worst possible time, but he just couldn't stand here and not know what was going on and why!

He hurriedly reached for the unlocked knob, clasped his other hand over his eyes – just in case there was something sensual he shouldn't have in his mind forever, and then it was all in a rush of shock and curiosity when he burst in uninvited.

"Wright?!"  
"What the hell?!"

Phoenix was torn between staying there and looking at the context that went missing, or hurrying to leave and pretend that he never heard even the slightest peep from the inside of the office. He waited for several seconds, trying to give them a chance to get into a more modest position compared to what he just knew they had been wrapped up in.

But strangely. . .he didn't hear anyone move, put on clothes, or say anything else. Confused, Phoenix slowly peeled his palm away from his eyes. . .and the logic was suddenly stripped from the situation entirely.

SURPRISE! Miles and Franziska. . .they. . .they weren't doing anything sensual at all. Both were fully clothed, not looking even the slightest disheveled from intimate actions, and even more strangely – Miles was sitting at his desk staring at him with an equally confused expression. Franziska was leaning against the bookshelf looking over her whip and barely shifting her eyes to look in their invader's direction.

Were his eyes really as wide and his jaw as low as he assumed it to be? Because Phoenix was certain that he must have looked like a complete idiot in that moment.

When their intruder didn't make an explanation for his presence, Miles took the hint that something had to be said to break the ice. He cleared his throat and then rather calmly inquired him, "Wright, do you need something? You seem to be in a rush."

"Uh. . .well. . .I-I. . ." What was he supposed to say? What? Phoenix leaned upright again and then he tried with a struggle, but did manage to reply, "I can't remember why I'm here in the first place. It was something important. . .I think. Uh. . .what are you two doing?"

Miles and Franziska exchanged totally calm, blank expressions that spelled out their lack of understanding to his random appearance.

"Not that I was listening in or anything, but I overheard. . .something going on in here." Phoenix added nervously after several more seconds, he then tried to laugh and act as if he wasn't being a complete idiot.

"Fool! Are you hearing things?" Franziska randomly exclaimed, now giving him a less than blissful look. Yeah, she was ticked off now. "I merely took a few seconds out of my day to come here and find out if my talent has been understood – it's no different than every work day."

"That's true, I can always count down the seconds when you burst in with the whip ready." Miles promptly deadpanned, eyes shifting to Franziska's direction. And when she rotated around and gave him her ticked off face, he reached for some papers and focused his attention on that.

Meanwhile, as lovely as that scene was, Phoenix really felt disturbed. He KNEW he heard something – and it was in no way a discussion about someone's talent with prosecuting! They were freaking SENSUAL just a few moments ago, he was sure of it!

Weakly, Phoenix tried to insist that they were previously getting intimate. His expression changed to that of disappointment, strangely. "Y-you two were _**not **_discussing that. I swore I heard you. . .you know. . .Edgeworth, you were dominating. . .and the kissing sounds. . ."

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Miles promptly admitted, shaking his head and then acting as if he was told of a very stupid story that no one cared about.

Almost immediately, Franziska approached Phoenix and they found themselves eye to eye. He cringed and watched as she smiled smugly and wagged finger in that way she did. "Tell me you're not loosing your mind before our next little battle, Phoenix Wright. We were simply conversing, there was nothing more to it – this is something you cannot prove otherwise."

"But-but the SOUNDS. . ."

"Are you trying to test my patience? It's more than a little foolish, even for you. . ."

"You don't understand! They were the real thing! I seriously just overheard you and Edgeworth-"

"For your information, that is not something I would even CONSIDER." Phoenix's eyes lowered and he gulped audibly when he noticed her fingers pulling at the whip and preparing to do the usual action when he lost her temper. "Now then, why are you here?"

Luckily, Miles came to his rescue. Just watching the body language of his 'sister', was enough to convince his keen mind that she wasn't going to allow him to reply. Phoenix obviously couldn't recall why he stopped by, it wasn't that big of a deal in his mind.

"Franziska, I think he doesn't have a reason to explain." Miles piped up, both pairs of eyes gazed at him. He took it all in casually and began to raise himself from the chair. "When someone is stressed out, they do all kinds of things they can't explain. Wright obviously is stressed out, you can see it in his expressions."

Phoenix just found himself stammering, trying to think of a way to convince them both that they most certainly were NOT talking about fair weather junk! Even if they were, one does not simply advance upon the second party with affection in the middle of it!

Still, Miles obviously couldn't be convinced otherwise. He began to walk over, facial expression passive as always. Wouldn't he be at least a little nervous at the thought of someone bursting in and claiming to hear them getting intimate? "Thankfully, you haven't much work to do. Wright, I suggest you go back to your office and lie down."

"I don't need to lie down! I really did hear. . ."

"Please, let's not make this difficult. Now, there's the door." Edgeworth began to well, let's just say he was not being subtle at all in clasping Phoenix by the shoulders and rather hastily shoving him along the floor while they crossed it. "Franziska and I will keep you in our thoughts while you're resting. You need to hurry, the results aren't going to be pleasant if you continue to act out of stress!"

"Wait! Edgeworth, you can't seriously believe I'm stressed out!" Phoenix argued back, now standing in the doorway. Notably, he wasn't helping himself because the fact he raised his voice only made him sound as if stressed out. Jeez. "If you two are in a romantic relationship, there's nothing wrong with-"

"Goodbye, Wright." _**SLAM! **_The door swung back around to the doorway and left its echoing sound.

* * *

Miles didn't back away from the door so soon, his typical passive expression cracked to reveal a genuinely curious look as he pressed an ear to the door. He waited for several seconds, and all he could hear was Phoenix groaning with bewilderment over the situation before leaving as he had been defeated.

As soon as the last footstep faded, Miles felt like he approved of it. He peeled himself away from the door and then began to approach an awaiting Franziska. "We pulled it off successfully." Wait, what?!

Franziska felt herself almost smile impishly. . .almost. . .she managed to cover that up with a fake frustrated expression. "I told you it was the perfect plan, he'll never catch on now."

"Although I can't say I approve of messing with his mind," Miles began to approach her even more, the two were in proximity soon and he could say he approved of _**that**_. "It's too soon to let anyone know of our true relationship. That act should throw Wright off, you did sound convincing when pretending to be dominated."

"And I have to admit. . .the kissing sounds wouldn't have been convincing if you hadn't joined in." Franziska slowly admitted, nervously letting her eyes flicker all over the room. . .except in Miles' direction. She randomly pulled at her whip a little, trying not to seem too affected by the mood. "You enjoyed that, Miles Edgeworth."

"Well, it _**had **_to be done." Miles was prompt in replying, sounding very calm about it as if he had been waiting to say that. He pretended to be worn out, faking it by sighing and flicking the imaginary perspiration from his temples. "After such a performance, there's only one result from that. If you know what I'm implying. . ."

"Fool, of course I do. A von Karma ALWAYS knows a cue, even before it surfaces." Franziska bitterly murmured. Only a few seconds afterward, she raised her head and gazed at Miles. She revealed the almost fond smile that crept over her lips.

And she was very prompt in giving in to that cue that has become an everyday thing. She rushed closer and then strongly locked her arms around Miles' helpless neck, you can probably guess what happened next. Yeah, Miles remained unmoving with a sense of totally wanting this to happen, whilst Franziska captured his lips with her own and captured him with nary a sign of mercy.

But somehow, the fact there was no mercy was fine with Miles. Yes, this was just fine in this mind. He was quick to relax instantly and let his eyes close as he returned her sign of affection – just not with as much strength as she did, he could never match the fierceness she put into it.

Honestly, that was _**hot**_. He could have at least attempted to dominate her, but this felt too good to put a stop to. She always wanted to be the one leading, she seemed to get more excitement out of it when that was the case.

Now they could finally begin what they intended to start this morning. It wasn't like they were against a relationship, but Franziska was the one who feared it wouldn't be good for their reputations if they were discovered to be attracted to each other romantically. Miles was the one who came up with the plan to screw around with the head of whomever was about to walk in – judging by the reaction of his old friend, Miles knew this would work well. . .he was like an internet troll in that sense.

Little by little, the kiss evolved from simplicity. And it all began when Miles lost his senses just momentarily, he did so long enough to wrap his arms at the spine-level and prepared to deepen this by leading her along the floor over to somewhere nice to sit and get 'cozy'.

It wasn't long before they were near the couch-area. And Franziska cracked an eye open, noticing this. Only slightly, her lips retreated as they cracked the hint of a most sly smile – she knew what she was doing. Once hand retreated to reach for the whip.

Miles realized she was stopping a little, he had the feeling of what was coming. . .so he made it a little easier by backing up slightly and letting his hands retreat at the same time. "Why are you stopping? We still have twenty minutes to ourselves and-" There was another crack of the whip, and this time. . .Miles gazed down at his hands.

She just captured his hands within that freaking whip. Well, it certainly wasn't the first time. Those marks wouldn't be a problem, if this was leading to what Miles was pleasantly surprised to see incoming.

"Miles Edgeworth, sometimes you need to shut up and allow me to have my way." Franziska scolded him, leaning closer to further interest him by giving that sly smile combined with bedroom eyes that were reserved for him only these days. "Behave, and this will last more than the usual twenty minutes."

"Well, even someone in my position has a wild side."

"I'm not convinced."

"I will admit; you've every right to not believe it."

No more words were said after that, Miles felt it was necessary to play along. He shut his mouth, only temporarily because he claimed a seat on the couch with Franziska claiming his lips again and falling into his lap along the way.

_**SLAM! **_The door flew open as if the situation was serious. None other than Detective Gumshoe entered the scene, looking both distressed and fearful of what consequences were in store. "Mr. Edgeworth, I'm so sorry I'm late! You see, my alarm clock isn't easy to set and so I didn't. . ." All distress and fear was forgotten when Gumshoe fully noticed the scene he had burst in on. The two occupiers of the room hurriedly pulled themselves out of their snogging session and gazed at him, truly startled. "Oh, uh. . .am I interrupting something again?"

It wasn't every day when he saw Miles and Franziska looking rather disheveled as they hurriedly entangled themselves from what he assumed was a steamy moment.

The room fell into silence, all three trying to calm down and not make too much of a scene. . .keep it together. . .think of something to say – just so it wouldn't be remembered as TOO MUCH of an awkward moment.

Fortunately, Gumshoe thought of something to say. Unfortunately, this was Gumshoe. He gasped with awe and then looked rather happy as he asked; "So the rumors that have been spreading all over the building are true?" Whilst Miles and Franziska just gawked at him, his chest swelled with pride as he gazed skyward for dramatic effect. "I believed them."

So what happened to everyone after this awkwardness, you may wonder?

Well, the courtroom drama had eventually proceeded on with the Not Guilty verdict given. Although, throughout the last trial, Phoenix kept recalling the incident he almost walked in on every time he looked Franziska in the eye. The Judge assumed he was merely checking her out, claiming that this wasn't the proper time for those kind of thoughts.

The typical celebrations were made after this victory. It was during this time when things were discovered.

For one thing, Phoenix kept accidentally leaving behind the bill his therapist entrusted him with. He seriously was starting to believe that all of the craziness he worked with was getting to him.

Franziska tracked down where these 'rumors' began, she found that it was merely a repairman whom had once walked in on her and Miles having a romantic-type exchange. This man was forgiven – by her whip.

Miles looked into the salary of Detective Gumshoe after he decided it was okay to casually tell people they didn't have to talk about the couple behind their backs.

As for Gumshoe, he feared that it would take a lot of work to be able to afford the silverware for his meal. It 'twas but a price to pay for him, he was just relieved that everything would return to normal.

It's too bad that they lived in the world where nothing could ever be considered normal.

The End~

* * *

Don't judge me, I was getting bored when I wrote this after all. When I'm bored whilst attempting to plan out the plot for another story, a most random series of crud will come to be inside the mind. Well, it SEEMED amusing at the time. . .though I don't know if you readers share my sense of humor. : P

One of these days, I want to write a serious _**Miles X Franziska **_story. But this is me rambling about something that may not even happen in the first place. -Smiles as she daydreams- Let's see now, what kind of plot could I conjure if this does happen. . .

-Snaps out of her daydream trance for one moment- Oh! I wanted to say thank you for reading this, um, whatever it is! Read and review. . .well. . .if you feel it's necessary?


End file.
